


End of a generation

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [11]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Iron Spider Armor, Last words, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Mayday Parker Needs a Hug, Parent Death, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Dies, Quote: Please don't go, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Spouse Death, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, What Was I Thinking?, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Two years ago Thanos destroyed half of humanity. Now it is time to repair what was broken, no matter the cost...





	End of a generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the ending of Avengers Endgame, enjoy!

Thanos smiled viciously as he placed the gauntlet on his hand, lifting his hand to snap his fingers as his future self did two years ago. He stopped suddenly when he heard a wormhole open, the Titan turned and was immediately greeted with a solid kick to the face, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Surprise, purple man!"

May landed behind the Mad Titan and gave him a mocking salute, shooting a web behind her when the alien charged, Spider-Girl pulled herself back and landed right in front of her father, the Iron Spider mask opening to reveal her smiling face.

"Hey Da- whoa!" She started, blinking at the tight hug. May grinned slightly and patted Peter's back, pulling back from the hug with a smile on her face.

The two spiders looked over to find Thor swinging Stormbreaker at Thanos, the axe cutting into the Titan's shoulder slightly which forced Thanos to smack the God aside. Thanos chuckled darkly and lifted his hand once more, stopping when he saw Iron Man and Captain Marvel fly towards him, the two getting swatted aside like gnats.

Peter let out a growl and ran forward as fast as his cybernetic leg could allow, leaping high into the air before he landed right on Thanos' shoulders, webbing him up quickly.

The older Parker pulled tightly on the bundle of webs, shouting when he felt Thanos grab him by the arm to toss him away. Peter jumped to his feet quickly and watched as May swung at the Titan, Parker narrowed his eyes under his damaged mask and rushed forward while Thanos was distracted.

The older spider slid on the ground and quickly grabbed hold of the gauntlet, wrestling it off of the Titan. Thanos growled menacingly and reached over to try to stop Spider-Man from removing the gauntlet, his action stopping when he felt a pair of arms loop around his arm that was trying to grab at Peter. The mad titan began trying to extract May from his arm, finally getting her off, he lifted his hand once more and snapped his fingers, blinking when nothing happened.

Thanos looked around frantically and his eyes showed true fear when he saw Peter standing there with the gauntlet in his hands, he narrowed his arms and began moving towards Parker, stopping when several missiles exploded in front of him. The madman looked up with a grunt when he saw Stark soar towards him with Danvers right next to him. The two crashed into the large man and began using everything they had, trying to knock him back and away.

Peter breathed deeply and secured the gauntlet on his arm, screaming suddenly when the power of the stones began burning him, he dropped to his knees slightly and rose slowly to see Thanos pinning Tony to the ground with his boot, his large hand around Carol's throat.

"Thanos!" Peter shouted, causing the Titan to look at him with shock when Peter suddenly snapped his fingers. Thanos blinked when he noticed his arm dissolve into dust, forcing him to drop Carol to the ground, he stumbled slightly and looked up at the sky, dissolving into nothing immediately...

Parker smiled weakly and slumped against a peace of rubble, his body mutilated and burned from the Infinity Stones. He looked up slowly when May stopped in front of him, dropping to her knees.

"Hey, Dad... Can you hear me? It's me, it's May... We won, Dad... We won. You did it, you did it..." May smiled slightly and placed a hand on her father's chest, pressing her forehead to his shoulder gently with a quiet sound of grief.

"I'm sorry. Dad... Please, don't go..." She whispered, letting the tears fall at last when he didn't respond. She whimpered weakly and stood, collapsing into Tony's arms with a shaky breath.

"Peter... Hey, Pete look at me." MJ said, kneeling in front of her husband when he began looking away.

 _"MJ..."_ Peter mouthed, his lips dry and flakey from what he experienced. His hand curled around his wife's tightly, squeezing it gently

"We're going to be okay... You can stop fighting now, just close your eyes, Pete..."

Peter smiled weakly and turned his head a little, slumping against the rubble even more as he drew his final breath, his hand drifting off of Mary Jane's as his eyes stared forward at nothing...

Spider-Man was no more...


End file.
